Substituted and unsubstituted N,N'-methylene-2,2'-azapyridocyanines have recently been the subject of interest because of the suggestion made by Liepins et al, Ing. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Develop. 90, 4011(1971) and Leubner, J. Org. Chem. 38, 1098(1973) that the coupling of the azapyridocyanine moiety to a conjugated polymer backbone might yield super conducting polymers. The compounds also exhibit fluorescence, even at room temperature, according to Leubner et al, Chem. Abst. 70, 42494q(1969); Ber. Bunsenges Phys. Chem. 72, 1133(1968).
Leubner, J. Org. Chem. 38, 1098(1973) obtained a 10% yield of N,N'-methylene-2,2'-azapyridocyanine iodide by reacting methylene iodide with di(2-pyridyl) amine.
There is therefore a need for a higher yielding, efficient process for producing substituted and unsubstituted N,N'-methylene-2,2'-azapyridocyanines.